


Graduation

by Kumatorafire



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, short fluff i wrote while i was sobbing over the final episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidou hoped that he could hold it together.<br/>-<br/>I finished Inazuma Eleven, and the last episode made me cry. So I tried to write to distract myself from the fact it was over. ;u;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

“Kidou Yuuto.”

Kidou got to his feet, announcing his presence with a quick ‘hai!’ and slowly walking to the stage. His heart was in his throat, and he was thankful he wasn’t going to have to talk any more for the next hour, since his emotions would be obvious the moment he opened his mouth. He had managed to hold himself together for every name called, his heart aching when his teammates were called. 

However, his breath remained even. He wouldn’t cry. A quick glance around told him that the only ones crying were the students’ parents and some of the girls who were being removed from their lowerclassmen friends. He could hold it together, he was stronger than that. This was okay. He could..

“Endou Mamoru.”

Oh no.

Kidou felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes as his heart sunk a little lower. Before he could try to regain his composure, he realized his vision was bleary. He glanced around before yanking his goggles off and covering his eyes with a single hand. Already uncomfortable without the goggles, he didn’t want anyone else to see him cry.

He felt a softer, slightly larger hand take his own, and peeked between his fingers to see Gouenji holding his hand. His face tinged pink, but the tears were still going. He noticed that despite the fact that Gouenji was as stoic as ever, a few individual tears had begun rolling down his cheeks.

At least he wasn’t alone.

He squeezed Gouenji’s hand tightly, and the other subtly slid him some tissues that he’d jammed into his pocket before the ceremony started. Kidou thankfully took a few and dabbed his eyes quickly and wiped his nose (God, he hated crying so much), hoping that the others didn’t see.

Endou turned to look at his teammates with a bright, mature, yet still-Endou-as-ever smile, and Kidou instinctively looked away to hide his tearstained face from his longtime captain.

God, he was gonna miss that.


End file.
